News in productive forces 2017
2017 Science: 5 November - a void is discovered in the Great Pyramid 3 October, 2017 - 3 scientists win Nobel Physics Prize fordetecting gravitational waves 15 September, 2017 - Egyptian archeologists find a grave of a royal goldsmith 3500 years old August 31, 2017 - space craft Cassini to disintegrate on Saturn Sept. 15 August 31 - Roman city of Neapolis found near Tunisia. A video of the same. Radio bursts coming from a distant galaxy August 28, 2017 - two ancient tombs found in Greece August 25, 2017 - a new way to 3D print living tissues. Tiny robots to swim through our veins to deliver medicine. Two man-made nanoparticles interac. Nanofish to deliver drugs. August 24, 2017 - a possibility of life on Mars At the bottom of the Indian Ocean there was a microcontinent August 2, 2017 - an exoplanet is shown to have a stratosphere 4 July, 2017 - digital reconstruction of a Peruvian high priestess May 2017 - drone provides images of lost Bolivian civilization Monkeys and other animals have entered a Stone Age Egyptian funerary boat found by Czech egyptologists A double pendulum illustrating chaos theory Technology: November - electric cars from Honda will charge in 15 minutes, for the distance of 240 km Motorcycles to charge in 1 hour, for 358 km How to make a hot glue gun, how to make a mini rocket October - a race of solar-powered cars in Australia HP will stop using "Windows Mobile", which means they will be using "Android". With introduction of self-driving cars, robotics graduates are commanding a $200 thousand salaries. Dream Chaser - similar to SpaceShipOne Recharging robot submarines underwater 3 September - gene therapy for cancer for $475 thousand 10 breakthrough technologies for 2017 August 31 - China is a leader in solar power August 29 - SpaceX has more rocket launches in 2017 than Russia A new program from MIT teaches how to design a robot in 20 minutes, and then print it. More here August 28 - students from different countries compete in Elon Musk's hyperloop August 25 - in Japan current of the ocean is used to produce electricity (language: Rus.) August 16 - for wind power, bigger is better 10 amazing Lego machines 3D printed graphene PLA to make a rechargable battery 3D printing a house with a circular 3D printer Carbon fiber 3D printing. 3D printing blood vessels . Next will be more complex organs, such as liver. Robot "Handle" from Boston Dynamics Feb. 2017 - a 3D printed bridge , 40 ft long, Spain. Robot serving coffee in San Francisco Jan. 2017 - 3D printing a model of a yacht, cut into 4 parts to make it bigger Jan. 2017 - all trains in Holland now run on wind-generated energy. Sexual revolution: Female boxers in Congo A girl in India kills herself because teacher shamed her over menstruation A nudist zone in a park in Paris Women dare to come into open with one open breast. Body art performance in Belgrade , fall 2016. This openess is revolutionary! Art: Banksy opens up a hotel . He's become a commercial artist Human society: Blue whale challenge - a suicide online game --- Entries for 1998-2016 Category:Productive forces Category:Science Category:Technology Category:Emerging technologies Category:Sexual revolution Category:Art Category:English